Death Battle (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse Death Battle is an internet series produced by ScrewAttack before they re-branded into Death Battle. The series is about putting two fictional characters against each other, working out how strong they are and seeing who would win a fight to the death. Power of the Verse Since Death Battle pits fictional characters from different series against each other, there is no consistent scaling that can be used. Characters can scale from Athletic Human Level to Multiverse Level, from Normal Human speeds to MFTL+ and even Immeasurable and have no haxs to several ways to negate durability. Note: Any Death Battle profile is based on what is in Death Battle's video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Character Profiles Season 1 Combatants Boba Fett.png|link=Boba Fett (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Samus Aran.png|link=Samus Aran (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shang Tsung.png|link=Shang Tsung (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Akuma.png|link=Akuma (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Rogue (Marvel).png|link=Rogue (Canon, Marvel, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Goomba.png|link=Goomba (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Koopa Troopa-0.png|link=Koopa Troopa (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mike Haggar.png|link=Mike Haggar (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Zangief.png|link=Zangief (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Michelangelo.png|link=Michelangelo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Donatello.png|link=Donatello (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Raphael-0.png|link=Raphael (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Zitz.png|link=Zitz (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Leonardo.png|link=Leonardo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Riptor (Killer Instinct).png|link=Riptor (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Yoshi-0.png|link=Yoshi (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Felicia.png|link=Felicia (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Taokaka.png|link=Taokaka (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Kratos.png|link=Kratos (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Spawn.png|link=Spawn (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Bomberman-0.png|link=Bomberman (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Dig Dug.png|link=Dig Dug (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Vegeta.png|link=Vegeta (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Harry Potter.png|link=Harry Potter (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Luke Skywalker.png|link=Luke Skywalker (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Chun-Li.png|link=Chun-Li (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mai Shiranui.png|link=Mai Shiranui (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Starscream.png|link=Starscream (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Doomguy.png|link=Doomguy (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Master Chief.png|link=Master Chief (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Eggman.png|link=Doctor Eggman (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Doctor Wily.png|link=Doctor Wily (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Metal Sonic-0.png|link=Metal Sonic (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Princess Zelda.png|link=Princess Zelda (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Princess Peach.png|link=Princess Peach (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Raiden (Mortal Kombat).png|link=Raiden (Canon, Mortal Kombat, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Thor (Marvel).png|link=Thor (Canon, Marvel, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Cloud Strife.png|link=Cloud Strife (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Link.png|link=Link (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Pikachu.png|link=Pikachu (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Blanka.png|link=Blanka (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Spider-Man.png|link=Spider-Man (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 2 Combatants Lion-O.png|link=Lion-O (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 He-Man.png|link=He-Man (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 M. Bison.png|link=M. Bison (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shao Kahn.png|link=Shao Kahn (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ryu Hayabusa.png|link=Ryu Hayabusa (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Strider Hiryu.png|link=Strider Hiryu (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ivy Valentine.png|link=Ivy Valentine (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Bucky O'Hare.png|link=Bucky O'Hare (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Fox SSBU.png|link=Fox McCloud (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 T-800.png|link=Terminator (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Robocop.png|link=RoboCop (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Luigi.png|link=Luigi (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Tails.png|link=Tails (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Venusaur.png|link=Venusaur (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Charizard.png|link=Charizard (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Blastoise.png|link=Blastoise (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sektor.png|link=Sektor (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Fulgore.png|link=Fulgore (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Gamera.png|link=Gamera (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Captain America-0.png|link=Captain America (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Gundam Epyon.png|link=Gundam Epyon (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).png|link=Scorpion (Canon, Mortal Kombat, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Deathstroke.png|link=Deathstroke (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Majin Buu.png|link=Majin Buu (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Gaara.png|link=Gaara (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Toph Beifong.png|link=Toph Beifong (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Segata Sanshiro.png|link=Segata Sanshiro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Chuck Norris.png|link=Chuck Norris (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Nightmare (Soul Calibur).png|link=Nightmare (Canon, Soul Calibur, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Guts.png|link=Guts (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Iron Man.png|link=Iron Man (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ragna the Bloodedge (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|link=Ragna the Bloodedge (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sol Badguy.png|link=Sol Badguy (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Beast (X-Men).png|link=Beast (Canon, Marvel, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Goliath (Gargoyles).png|link=Goliath (Canon, Gargoyles, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sam Fisher.png|link=Sam Fisher (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Solid Snake.png|link=Solid Snake (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Doctor Doom.png|link=Doctor Doom (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Knuckles the Echidna.png|link=Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Donkey Kong.png|link=Donkey Kong (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Wolverine.png|link=Wolverine (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Raiden (Metal Gear).png|link=Raiden (Canon, Metal Gear, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Dan Hibiki.png|link=Dan Hibiki (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Hercule Satan.png|link=Hercule Satan (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Tifa Lockhart.png|link=Tifa Lockhart (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mega Man.png|link=Mega Man (Canon, Classic, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Astro Boy.png|link=Astro Boy (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Green Arrow.png|link=Green Arrow (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Hawkeye.png|link=Hawkeye (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 3 Combatants Bayonetta.png|link=Bayonetta (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 DMC3Dante.png|link=Dante (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 SSBU Bowser Render HQ.png|link=Bowser (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Jak & Daxter.png|link=Jak & Daxter (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ratchet & Clank.png|link=Ratchet & Clank (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Quicksilver.png|link=Quicksilver (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 The Flash.png|link=The Flash (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Needles Kane.png|link=Sweet Tooth (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 The Meta.png|link=The Meta (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 The Scout-0.png|link=The Scout (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ken Masters.png|link=Ken Masters (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 TerryBogard.png|link=Terry Bogard (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ramona Flowers.png|link=Ramona Flowers (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Amy Rose-0.png|link=Amy Rose (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Hulk (Comics).png|link=Hulk (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Roronoa Zoro.png|link=Roronoa Zoro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Pinkie Pie.png|link=Pinkie Pie (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 4 Combatants Nathan Drake.png|link=Nathan Drake (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lara Croft.png|link=Lara Croft (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shovel Knight.png|link=Shovel Knight (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Scrooge McDuck.png|link=Scrooge McDuck (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Bane.png|link=Bane (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Megazord.png|link=Megazord (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Voltron.png|link=Voltron (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Portgas D. Ace.png|link=Portgas D. Ace (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Natsu Dragneel.png|link=Natsu Dragneel (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sub Zero.png|link=Sub-Zero (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Android 18.png|link=Android 18 (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Renamon.png|link=Renamon (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lucario-0.png|link=Lucario (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Balrog.png|link=Balrog (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 T.J. Combo.png|link=T.J. Combo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shredder.png|link=Shredder (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 McGruff the Crime Dog.png|link=McGruff the Crime Dog (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Smokey the Bear.png|link=Smokey the Bear (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ichigo Kurosaki.png|link=Ichigo Kurosaki (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Vergil 3.png|link=Vergil (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 5 Combatants Raven (DC).png|link=Raven (Canon, DC, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Jotaro Kujo EoH.png|link=Jotaro Kujo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Kenshiro-0.png|link=Kenshiro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Crash Bandicoot-0.png|link=Crash Bandicoot (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Spyro.png|link=Spyro (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Pit SSBU.png|link=Pit (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sora.png|link=Sora (Canon, Kingdom Hearts, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Frank West.png|link=Frank West (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Leon Kennedy.png|link=Leon Kennedy (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Jin Kazama.png|link=Jin Kazama (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Doctor Fate.png|link=Doctor Fate (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Afro Samurai.png|link=Afro Samurai (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Samurai Jack.png|link=Samurai Jack (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lucy (Elfen Lied).png|link=Lucy (Canon, Elfen Lied, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 RX-78-2 Gundam.png|link=RX-78-2 Gundam (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Optimus Prime.png|link=Optimus Prime (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Nightwing.png|link=Nightwing (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Sigma.png|link=Sigma (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ultron.png|link=Ultron (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Master Roshi.png|link=Master Roshi (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Darkseid-0.png|link=Darkseid (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Season 6 Combatants Mega Man Volnutt.png|link=Mega Man Volnutt (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mega Man X.png|link=Mega Man X (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Megaman (EXE).png|link=MegaMan.EXE (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Widowmaker.png|link=Widowmaker (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Black Widow.png|link=Black Widow (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Wario-0.png|link=Wario (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 King Dedede.png|link=King Dedede (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Ben 10.png|link=Ben Tennyson (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Green Lantern.png|link=Green Lantern (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Weiss Schnee.png|link=Weiss Schnee (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mitsuru Kirijo.png|link=Mitsuru Kirijo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Johnny Cage.png|link=Johnny Cage (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Captain Falcon.png|link=Captain Falcon (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Edward Elric.png|link=Edward Elric (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Aang.png|link=Aang (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Lobo.png|link=Lobo (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Mechagodzilla (Kiryu).png|link=Mechagodzilla (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Hiei.png|link=Hiei (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Dracula (Castlevania).png|link=Dracula (Canon, Castlevania, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Shigeo Kageyama.png|link=Shigeo Kageyama (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Tatsumaki.png|link=Tatsumaki (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 The Mask.png|link=The Mask (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0 Category:Unbacked0